roseclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jclay251
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have RoseClan Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Is their anything I can do to help this wiki? If so please tell me :DLionkingrules12 21:28, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Lionkingrules12 I made a Forum page, and It is gonna be another Roseclan RP, Can you edit it or no? I think making another RP would be cool, Or so someone can make a cat etc. So like I can take orders and color a picture, what not, Do you understand though what I mean?Hello Im Goldenspirit 03:29, January 17, 2012 (UTC) wHE mADE THINGS ON THIS SO LION MADE A FOURUM THEN WILL MAKE A BLOG. I MADE A NEW BLOG CALLED SINOH REGION AND LION IS MAKING A ROSECLAN BLOG SO PEOPLE ON THIS CAN ROPLAY ON THIS ROSECLAN SO YA sorry my caps was on Can you have Darkkits Apprentice cerimony tamorow because he is 6 moons right now so as soon as i get back from school tomorow if your on please do this for me Your still going to RP In Roseclan on the WC:UT Right? PLEASE SAY YES! Crazylegs quit the WHOLE Forum, I miss you, Please visit the Forum! Its caos :'( Hello Im Goldenspirit 01:35, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Jclay can you come back to WCUT? Falconstar stopped everyone, from arguing and he is gonna chose another MODS! Please come back! Crazylegs, Ad more people came back! I MISS YOU! Please come back Jclay! Or I will cry! *Started crying* Hello Im Goldenspirit 03:18, January 25, 2012 (UTC) He started talking about, How if it didnt stopped, He would do something (Sorry I forgot what) And everyone posted we need new mods etc. SO now Falcon is gonna chose a nother mod, Someone that goes on a lot :P Please come back! Me misses you! *Cries quietly* SO How are you? :P Umm, Also Crazy came back, and MANY others, WE have a few new people, Some New RPs, and games etc Most people I think are happy now on the forum :D So I am begging you to come bac... Hello Im Goldenspirit 21:40, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Im Good XD I have an evil cat on Roseclan 0.0 His name is Nightmare :P HOW ARE YOU! Hello Im Goldenspirit 03:29, February 13, 2012 (UTC) For a few minutes XD I got bored, So I got off. How are you? Why havent you been on WC:UT for a while? Hello Im Goldenspirit 23:19, February 15, 2012 (UTC) LOL XD Coolio, But not for being grounded 0.0' XD Hello Im Goldenspirit 00:20, February 16, 2012 (UTC) WHy havent you been on WC:UT If you can come on hrer 0.0 Just a question, I might join oth official forums *SHrugs *Where is it? Hello Im Goldenspirit 23:58, February 20, 2012 (UTC)